1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package or parcel delivery arrangements suitable for receiving and delivering shipped packages.
2. Background Art
Generally, known package pick-up and delivery arrangements used to distribute goods or packages fundamentally operate on human interaction. For example, goods are typically collected by a courier at a drop box or scheduled on-site pick-up. Information identifying the packages and their destination is typically entered into a centralized tracking database by the courier or other personnel. The packages are then transported to a distribution node for sorting, routing, and hand delivery to the intended destination. Delivery of the packages again requires a courier to physically carry the package to the intended destination. If a package can not be delivered to the destination, for example a home residence where none of the occupants are home at the time of delivery, the package must be couriered to a retention facility for later pick-up by the intended party or another delivery attempt must be scheduled.
Because of the need for couriers to physically travel to the point of pick-up and delivery, such arrangements are inherently inefficient in management of time and resources. This is particularly true because of the high rate of missed deliveries where the intended recipient was not present at the destination. For residential delivery, missed deliveries have become particularly problematic due to the ever increasing amount of shipping resulting from increased on-line purchasing of goods. In addition, hand delivery of packages can pose significant risks to the safety of couriers who must sometimes travel to high crime areas in order to pick-up or deliver packages.
Because of the high level of inefficiency, inconvenience, and potential danger to couriers in traditional package delivery systems, shipping companies have made some attempts to provide consolidated drop-off services that allow shipped packages to be sent to a neutral drop-off site for subsequent pick-up by the intended party. As a consequence, such arrangements eliminate the need for a courier to travel to the intended destination. However, known arrangements require recipients to be pre-registered and to specifically designate such delivery as part of the shipping instructions. In addition, unique PIN-type authentication arrangements are typically employed in order to authenticate the intended party at the time of package pick-up. Such PIN-type arrangements tend to be inconvenient, as well as add to the overall complexity of maintaining the system as a result of the need to assign and manage the unique PIN numbers. Still further, such arrangements may present certain risks and additional costs relating to liability for the shipped packages while being held for pick-up.
Thus, a need exists for a practical way of delivering packages or parcels that satisfactorily addresses these issues.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an automated package delivery and pick-up arrangement is provided that allows unattended delivery and pick-up of packages in a user-friendly manner.
In accordance with this and other aspects, the present invention provides an automated package delivery and pick-up station having a housing, at least one information input system coupled to the housing to receive shipping and identification information, and at least one package portal located in the housing and arranged to receive and dispense packages, the portal including an access control arrangement to secure a received package within the housing. A controller is coupled to the at least one information input system and the access control arrangement of the at least one package receiving and dispensing portal, and is arranged to associate package and intended recipient identification information with a received package, and control operation of the access control arrangement to permit depositing of the package into the at least one package portal. The controller is also arranged to process identification information to authenticate the presence of an intended recipient, and to control operation of the access control arrangement to permit dispensing of the package from the at least one portal.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the at least one package portal can comprise a plurality of locker compartments. In accordance with another embodiment, the at least one package portal comprises a plurality of package receiving and dispensing bays. In addition, an automated package transport mechanism can be provided and operated by the controller to automatically transport a package deposited in the portal to a designated bin holder located within the housing and back again for subsequent dispensing of the package. The access control arrangement can include a door and an electronically controllable latch mechanism connected to each locker compartment or receiving and dispensing bay. The at least one package portal can include a plurality of portals having different size dimensions, and the at least one information input system can include a data reader device arranged to read information from a credit/debit card, a touch screen display device, a portable wireless data transmitter, and/or biometric data acquisition device. Biometric information may be used to uniquely identify the recipient and may include scanners, cameras, microphones, or other input devices to acquire a finger print, signature, voice pattern, iris pattern or face pattern, for example.
The present invention will be more fully understood upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.